Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a dynamic random access memory thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
An electronic device and a dynamic random access memory thereof as disclosed in TWM448772 include a main body, at least one light-emitting diode and at least one translucent light-guiding body. The light-emitting diode is disposed in the main body and electrically connected with the main body, the main body is provided with a memory module, the light-guiding body is disposed on the main body and covers the light-emitting diode, and light from the light-emitting diode can penetrate through the light-guiding body.
However, when this type of the electronic device and the dynamic random access memory thereof is in actual practice, the light-guiding body needs to be further covered on the light-emitting diode; therefore, the electronic device is too thick, and the manufacturing cost is higher.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.